Sweetest Days
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after the movie some spoilers if you hadn't seen the movie yet. Is not yaoi! Random brotherly love fluff sorry if its not good 1st FMA fanfic! Pleaz R


Hey there! This is my 1st EdoAl brotherly love fic! This takes place after the movie so Al has his human body and Edo still has his automail limbs Fluff…more fluff! And even MORE fluff! Has the song "Sweetest Days" from my chorus class in it, which I don't own. Pleaz enjoy!

Sweetest Days 

Edward and Alphonse Elric had finally destroyed the two gates leading to their world and to the real world. They were finally back in their original world and the brothers were traveling back to Central. When Ed and Al reached Central they were greeted by everyone in the military and Winry. (:coughhatecough: XD) Everyone was so glad to see them and they threw them a welcome home party. At around midnight everyone went to bed as Al and Edo trudged up stairs to the spare room Roy allowed them to stay in. They walked in finding it very cozy and welcoming. It was small with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a little kitchen, and a sitting room with a couch. The two said goodnight to each other as they went into their separate rooms and went to bed.

**Edo's POV**

I was awoken when I heard soft whimpering and when something wet fell upon my hand. My eyes flickered opened as I realized Al was standing beside my bed.

"Al?" I asked softly. He looked up at me his face flushed with tears streaking down his cheeks. Al let out a sniffle as I stared up at him with softened eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Al sat down as I moved so I was sitting right beside him.

"I-I had another nightmare…" Al sobbed. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as I just gazed at him with sympathy and compassion. I opened my arms to him and said softly, "Come here." Al immediately threw his arms around me in a tight hug as he sobbed. I stroked his long tan locks and returned the embrace. Once my little brother had calmed down I took his hand and led him back to his room where I tucked him back into bed. I felt like we were children again…it was a nice yet slightly depressing feeling. Al whimpered softly as he stared up at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Nii-san…" Al began to say but I silenced him with a smile and a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Go to sleep Al." I replied softly. Al smiled as he closed his eyes falling into a peaceful sleep. I stood there watching my younger brother sleep as tears began to well up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and walked quietly out of the room but stopped right before I was about to close the door.

"Goodnight…otouto." I said softly.

**Normal POV**

When Edward awoke that morning he was feeling surprisingly cheerful and refreshed. He got up to go eat and he quietly opened the door just incase Al was still asleep. Although Al wasn't asleep since he was sitting on the couch reading. Edo let a small smirk spread across his face as he tiptoed towards Al. He stood right behind him and looked at the book over his shoulder. Edo smirked and quirked an eyebrow as he read a few lines from the novel. He leaned forwards his mouth right next to Al's ear as he said softly, "Boo!"

"GAH!" Al screamed as he jumped then fell off the couch in the process. Edward laughed as he watched his little brother sit up and rub his bum slightly.

"What did you do that for, Nii-san?" Al asked with a slight irritated look on his face. Edo tried his best to stop laughing as he began to calm down a bit.

"Sorry, Al. I just couldn't resist." Edward said smiling as he held back another giggle fit. Al pouted as he picked up his book and sat back on the couch. Edo sat on the arm of the couch as he watched Al leaf through the book trying to find his page.

"Al…I didn't know you liked to read romance novels." Edo said with a sly grin. Al blushed furiously as he stuffed the book under a couch cushion. Edward chuckled a bit as he stood up stretching, his bones cracking from all the tension being released.

"Just goes to show that you haven't been paying much attention to me." Al said slightly miffed. Edward's face softened and he sat down next to Al.

"I'm sorry Al…How bout I make it up to you today? We can do anything you like." Edo offered as he wrapped an arm around Al's shoulders. Al let out a sigh but it passed in a matter of seconds.

"Okay! Lets go out and eat first though." Al replied happily. So the two brothers got dressed and went out to eat. They sat in a little diner eating a delicious breakfast enjoying the wonderful food.

"Um…Nii-san…What are we gonna do after this? I mean are we going back to Risembool or are we staying here?" Al asked after a moment of silence. Edo took a minute to think then he shrugged and replied, "I'm not really sure Al. I didn't have enough time to plan that far ahead." Al just nodded as they finished their breakfast in soothing silence.

It was winter, but they had yet to have any snow. It was terribly cold but none of the ponds, lakes, or rivers had frozen over yet. Currently the brothers sat underneath a huge oak tree relaxing in each other's comforting presence. The two talked about random things and after a little while Edward fell asleep with his head resting on Al's shoulder. Al looked down at his older brother a gentle smile gracing his features as he watched Edo sleep. The wind blew a few strands of hair in front of Edward's face and Al gently brushed them away admiring at how innocent and peaceful he looked when he was asleep.

/I'm just glad our struggles are over for now./ Al thought as he looked out at the sunset. Once it was almost dark Al woke Edo up and the two started walking back home. Edo walked close to the lakes edge as he stared at the black water.

"I'd be careful if I were you Nii-san." Al said in a cautious voice. Edward just grinned and was about to say something when he tripped over a large stone and fell into the water. Al quickly pulled his brother out of the freezing water and he took off his coat (actually Edo's coat cuz it's the red one he used to wear) then wrapped it around Edward's freezing body. They quickly walked home and Edo took a hot shower then came out a few minutes later sniffling and having a slightly hazed look in his eyes.

"Al…I don't feel too good." Edo slurred slightly as he held his head with his palm. Al noticed the unnatural flush on Edward's cheeks and he got him into bed.

"I think you have a fever Nii-san." Al said softly. Edo groaned since he was not very happy being sick. Edward never liked being sick since he felt too vulnerable and weak. Al pressed his forehead together with Edward's making Edo let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Yup it's a fever alright. I'll go get you some medicine just stay put." Al said as he covered Edo up with a two light sheets so he wouldn't be too warm. Al left and returned a few minutes later with a little cup full of medicine and a glass full of water. Edo downed the medicine and the water then laid back down.

"Just rest okay." Al said softly as he gently stroked Edward's hair. Edo let out a soft sigh of contentment and closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately.

**Al's POV**

Edward was sick for about 4 days as he allowed me to take care of him even though he complained all the time. I just smiled glad that I could help my older brother.

"It's not fair! Why do I have to get sick?" Ed whined in a nasally voice. I held back a giggle as he took his medicine and wiped some excess water from his mouth.

"Maybe you shouldn't swim in winter." I said with a smile. Ed gave me an annoyed glare replying, "I 'tripped'! What else could I do?"

"Listen to me more?" I replied rolling my eyes. Ed blushed a bit looking away with a frustrated and embarrassed expression on his face. I giggled softly slipping my hand into Edward's hand squeezing gently.

"I just don't want to be a burden for you Al." Ed replied staring at me with troubled eyes. I never liked it when he got like this…I felt so guilty for making him feel like that.

"You're not a burden, Nii-san. I don't mind taking care of you…I feel like I'm needed when you're sick or hurt cause then I can take care of you." I replied sadly. Ed's eyes softened as he gazed at me his hand squeezing mine.

"I've always needed you Al…please don't say that." Edward said softly. I looked into my older brother's golden eyes a smile appearing on my face. Edward leaned forward wrapping his arms around me as I felt myself melt into his embrace.

"You're the most important person to me…don't ever think otherwise." Edward said quietly. I smiled as tears sprang into my eyes and I returned Ed's hug. We sat there like that for a few moments then let go of each other. Edward rested against the pillows as he gazed out the open window. He looked like he was in deep thought about something.

"Nii-san?" I asked. Ed turned his head to look at me and he nodded. I felt stupid and slightly awkward butting into his business but I let out a soft sigh.

"What's on your mind?" I finally asked. Edward gave me a small smile as he looked back out the window.

"I've been thinking about all the things we had to go through during the time we were in Germany and before that too…" Edo said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"A lot has happened… although it feels like all of that happened just yesterday." I replied looking out of the window as well. The sky was clear blue with a couple of fluffy clouds scattered across it. There was a silence between us as we just thought and I finally spoke up again.

"It seems as though we still have a long way to go." I said my gaze returning to my brother. He nodded and I stood up then stretched.

"Well I need to go out and get some more food. We're running low. I'll be back in a little while okay." I replied as I began walking to the door.

"Okay…and Alphonse…" Ed started to say. I stopped and turned around giving him a nod.

"Thanks…for taking care of me and all." He finished with a blush on his face. I didn't tease him just to save his pride but I gave him a loving smile and closed the door.

**Normal POV**

When Al had come back from shopping he heard the shower running and could hear Edward singing in the shower. A smile graced his face as he giggled and began putting the food away.

A few days later Edward was well again, but Al had started coming down with a little cold so Edo was taking care of him. Currently Edo was making dinner as Al sat on the couch reading his book.

"Uh Al…how long was I supposed to cook the soup for?" Edward asked sweatdropping slightly. Al let out a soft sigh as he set his book down.

"For thirty minutes remember." Al replied. Edo's sweatdrop got even bigger as he stared at the pot of soup. He blinked and said, "Oh uh…that's funny cause I actually thought you said 60 minutes." Al let out a gasp as he quickly rushed up to the pot. The soup was burned and turned into a thick goop. The brothers made a disgusted face at the goop and dumped it down the drain.

"Sorry Al. You know I'm not really the cooking type." Edo said as he rubbed the back of his head apologetically. Al just shook his head smiling slightly at how silly his brother was. He got out two instant ramen cups and began boiling the water. Edo reached out gently taking hold of Al's wrist as he looked back at Edward in confusion.

"Let me do it. You're sick and you need to rest." Edo said as he started dragging Al back to the couch. Al whined a bit but allowed Edward to gently push him back on the couch. Edo walked back over to the ramen determined to get it right.

**Al's POV**

When my brother and I sat down to eat the both of us started digging into our food. I was a little surprised to find that Ed had cooked the ramen just right.

"Nii-san…you cooked this good." I said with a smile. Edward smiled back at me as we finished our meal.

**Normal POV**

That night Edo was up late reading in some Alchemy and science books he had borrowed from the library. Suddenly there was a soft timid knock on his door and without even looking up Edo said, "Come in Al." The door opened and sure enough Al was standing there with a slight blush on his face. Edward leaned back against his pillows and he stared at his younger brother.

"What's wrong?" Edo asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Al began to fidget nervously as he stared down at the floor.

"Well…uh…I um couldn't sleep." Al stammered. Edo smiled as he patted the spot next to him. Al looked delighted as he shut the door and quickly walked over to Edo. Edward set the books down on the floor then he laid down and let out a contented sigh. Al snuggled under the covers close to his older brother as he let out a pleasurable sigh as well. It had been raining all that day (sorry I just came up with this idea::bows: gomen!) so now the rain was whipping against the building and thunder boomed loudly. Al jumped at every sound as he whimpered quietly. Edo turned out the light as he rolled over facing Al.

"I'm sorry Nii-san…I guess I'm still afraid of thunder storms." Al said shuddering as another clap of thunder was heard. Edo smiled kindly at his otouto and he reached out gently brushing his finger against Al's cheek. The warmth of his skin always made Edward realize that Al was indeed human again. Sometimes it all seemed like a wonderful dream and that he would wake from it all too soon.

"I'll sing to you, okay? Just like how mom used to when we were kids." Edo said softly pulling Al into his arms protectively. Al nodded nuzzling his cheek against his brother's arm.

_You and I, in this moment_

_Holding the night so close_

_Hanging on, still unbroken_

_While outside the thunder rolls_

_Listen now, you can hear our heartbeat_

_Warm against life's bitter cold_

_These are the days_

_The sweetest days we'll know_

_There are times that scare me_

_Were rattle the house like a wind_

_Both of ours so unbending_

_We battle the fear within_

_All the while, life is rushing by us_

_Hold it now and don't let go_

_These are the days_

_The sweetest days we'll know_

_So we'll whisper a dream here in the darkness_

_Watching the stars till they're gone_

_And then even the memories have all faded away_

_These days go on and on_

_Listen now, you can hear our heartbeat_

_Hold me now and don't let go_

_These are the days_

_Every day is the sweetest day we'll know_

_These are the days_

_The sweetest days we'll know_

By the time Edward was done Al was almost asleep as he reflected on how comforting his brother's song was. As Al slipped into a quiet slumber he felt Edo press a kiss to his forehead then murmur softly, "Night Al."

A few days later Edward came home from shopping all day. Al had asked him who he was shopping for but Edo just smiled and told him he would find out later. Al was busy cooking lunch as he watched from the corner of his eye as Edo quickly darted into his room shutting the door. Al let out a sigh as he looked over at the stray kitten he had picked up yesterday.

"What do you suppose he's hiding from me?" Al asked the kitten. The kitty meowed and rubbed up against his leg purring affectionately. Al smiled laughing a bit as he picked up the kitten stroking its orange fur.

"You're right, whatever nii-san is up to I'm sure it's harmless." Al replied. He set the kitty back down then finished preparing lunch.

**Al's POV**

I knocked on Ed's door and said, "Nii-san, I brought you lunch."

"Okay, hold on a second!" Edward replied as I heard him get up then obviously stumble as he let out a few curses. He opened the door just a bit as I handed him the food.

"Nii-san can I see what you're doing? Please!" I begged anxious to know what on earth my brother was working on. Edo frowned slightly shaking his head as he replied, "You have to wait Al. Don't worry you'll be able to see it." I pouted as I put on my best puppy dog eyes look. Edward groaned as he shook his head again averting his eyes.

"No Al." He stated firmly. I let out a huff of temporary defeat and pouted again.

"Fine." I huffed as I walked over to the couch. Edward smiled kindly at me as he closed the door. I waited for a few minutes then tiptoed up to the door. I pressed my ear against it and listened. I could hear the sounds of a sewing machine and Edward mumbling to himself. After listening for a few minutes I went and sat down on the couch and began to read my book.

**Edo's POV**

It was midnight and I let out a sigh of contentment as I held up the finished piece I had been working on for days. Al had given me back my red coat a while ago, but I knew how much he loved it so I had decided to make him one. I folded the coat and put it in a box. Tomorrow I would put the finishing touches on it, but right now I needed sleep. I let out a huge yawn and stretched my sore muscles. I stood up turning out my light then dropped onto my bed immediately falling asleep.

**Normal POV**

Al woke up that morning to the sound of his older brother performing alchemy on something. He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he got out of bed and went out in the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch with a present sitting on his lap. He looked over and gave Al a rare smile.

"Glad to see you're awake, Al! I've got something to give to you." Edo said happily. Al came and sat down by his brother as Edo handed him the gift.

"What is it nii-san?" Al asked as he began unwrapping the box. He took the top off and let out a small gasp his hand flying up to cover his mouth in surprise. Al carefully took the coat out of the box holding it up as he admired how wonderfully made it was. It looked almost identical to his brother's except for his was silver blue. Al's eyes began to shine with tears as he gazed at his brother.

"N-Nii-san I…oh thank you so much!" Al cried hugging his older brother tightly. Edward grinned hugging Al back as they released each other and smiled.

"Well, try it on." Edo said smiling. Al stood up putting the coat on admiring it again as he felt the soft material.

"How do I look nii-san?" Al asked turning around so he could face Edo. Edward smiled gently at his younger brother standing up and placing a hand on Al's cheek.

"Wonderful…" Edward replied softly. He leaned down kissing Al's cheek making the younger boy blush slightly but smile brightly. They sat back on the couch and Edward gazed at his otouto.

"I made it just for you so that no matter what happens a piece of me will always be with you." He replied smiling. Al smiled hugging his brother again as he said, "Thank you nii-san. For all these sweet memories." The two brothers hugged basking in each other's love content to never let go.

Owari!

No this is not Elricest . I have no intention of writing that ever neyways I hope all u FMA fans enjoyed this sweet brotherly love fic I loved writing this and the song seemed to go so well for them - heehee! Neyways see ya until next time!


End file.
